


There's not such a thing as too many Shiros

by RukiaG



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crack, Gen, Not to be taken seriously, Shiro (Voltron) Has a Clone, Short One Shot, cloning, several actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 04:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12073128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RukiaG/pseuds/RukiaG
Summary: Shiro has a clone. That's something everyone knows and has accepted by now. However, it turns out the Galra made several clones of him, so what will Team Voltron do with all those clones?Adopt them, of course.





	There's not such a thing as too many Shiros

**Author's Note:**

> Crack fic based on the idea that the Galra made several Shiro clones and the theory that Shiro’s clone will become his twin brother Ryou.  
> Also, expect references of The Last Airbender, Star Wars, Pacific Rim and Big Hero 6.

“Are you serious?!”

Keith looked at the forms in the cryopods, mouth hanging wide open. Shiro had the decency to seem slightly ashamed while Matt and Pidge didn’t look up from her computer, Hunk munched on some snacks and Lance peered critically at one of the cryopods.

“Hey, this one has a beauty mark. Seems like all of them have little differences.”

Keith glared at the Blue Paladin.

“You’re not taking this seriously.”

“And you’re taking it way too seriously. I don’t see what’s your problem.”

“They’re clones! Galra clones made to spy on us! Why did you bring them here? They could be dangerous!”

Someone cleared his throat behind him. Keith turned around and blushed.

“Sorry, Ryou, I meant no offense.”

Shiro’s (first) clone smiled.

“None taken.”

It had been a shock to everyone on team Voltron when Shiro (the real one) came back, and they realized the one currently with them had been a clone all along. A few scans and a lot of work from Coran, Pidge, Matt and Hunk, and they managed to either remove or neutralize all the technology the Galra implanted in Shiro’s clone to spy on them, and now he was part of the team. They had grown fond of him, after all, though Keith was still a bit wary of him.

Shiro had been surprisingly chill with the news that he had a clone (he was so done with everything, nothing could surprise him anymore), and he had wasted no time in adopting him as his twin brother and name him Ryou.

Problem here is that apparently the Galra didn’t take any risks, and when the Paladins stormed a secret lab they found out they still had about half a dozen clones of Shiro. Pidge’s theory was that they had made several in case some died before infiltrating team Voltron, and once one of them managed to, they stored the rest away.

So of course, they had to rescue them.

That doesn’t mean everyone thought it was a good idea though.

“Shiro, I can’t you’re so calm about this.” Keith pouted. “Not only you aren’t angry but you want to adopt them? Why?”

“It’s not that surprising” Matt chipped in. “Once he found a litter of kitties and hid them in our room at the Garrison for five months until Iverson finally found out.”

“Someone abandoned them under the rain!” Shiro said, cheeks slightly red. “What did you want me to do? I couldn’t just leave them there to freeze! Besides, I wasn’t the one who spent an hour on internet researching ‘how to take care of kitties’ and then stole food from the kitchen.”

Matt blushed and hid behind his sister’s computer.

“Done!” Pidge finally looked up. “I made sure the Galra can’t track the clones, but we’ll still have to inspect them for bugs.”

“Happy now, Keith?”

“I’m never happy.” Lance snickered. Keith glared at him. “Why I’m the only one who thinks that having so many Shiros around is weird?”

“Well, it’s not their fault they were created.” Hunk pointed out. “And we couldn’t just leave them with the Galra. Who knows what would they do to the poor guys?”

Shiro shifted uncomfortably and Keith felt a pang of guilt. Shiro had suffered a lot at the hands of the Galra, it made sense he didn’t want anyone to experience the same thing, even if they were artificial copies of himself made without his consent or knowledge. Keith sighed.

“Okay… I guess we have no other choice but to keep them.”

“Cool!” Lance smirked. “Each of us will have their own Space Dad now.”

Ryou arched an eyebrow and Shiro frowned.

“Lance, they aren’t pets.”

Lance ignored him.

“I’m naming mine Han Solo. He was my favourite character from the original trilogy.”

“Ooohhh, nice idea Lance.” Hunk grinned. “Can we call one of them Finn? I loved him as a child.”

“What about Poe Dameron? I dressed as him for three Halloweens in a row.”

“Lance, you already named one of the Shiros.” Pidge said. “I thought you meant for each of us to name one.”

Lance shrugged.

“I’ll ask Coran if I can name his Shiro. I’ll tell him ‘Poe Dameron’ is the name of a famous Earth hero.”

“Lance.” Shiro put on his best Dad Voice. “What did I tell you about lying to Aliens about Earth culture?”

“But it’s not a lie!”

“I’m going to name mine Mako.” Pidge said. Hunk tilted his head.

“Like the guy from _The Legend of Korra_?”

“Actually, I was thinking of Mako Mori from _Pacific Rim_ , but I guess it’s a good thing that it’s a gender-neutral name.”

“Uh, guys…” Ryou started. Everyone looked at him and he blushed slightly, yet continued. “Shouldn’t be Shiro the one to name them? It’s only fair, they’re his clones after all.”

Matt snorted.

“You just say that because you were lucky with the name thing. I’m surprised he didn’t chose some crappy, pun name like Kuro, or Kuron.”

Shiro looked offended.

“I wouldn’t do that! I’d choose some good, traditional name like Tadashi, or Hiro…”

“Oh, no. Please don’t tell me you’re planning on calling your clones like the characters of _Big Hero 6_. I really pity the one to get ‘Honey Lemon’.”

Shiro pouted.

“But I like _Big Hero 6_ …”

“Anyway, Hiro and Tadashi are good names.” Pidge pointed out. She started counting with her fingers. “Let’s see: we have Mako, Finn, Han Solo and Poe Dameron for me, Hunk, Lance, and Coran if he doesn’t mind Lance naming his Shiro. Our Shiro already got Ryou, so Tadashi and Hiro could be Keith and Allura’s Shiros, if they don’t mind.”

She looked at the Red Paladin and Keith, who couldn’t care less about the name thing, just shrugged.

Matt did the math and looked at the clones. Half a dozen, indeed.

“Wait, does that mean I don’t get a Shiro?”

Shiro pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Guys, I already told you: they aren’t pets.”

“Matt, you already got a lot of time with the original at the Garrison” Lance said. Then he suddenly brightened up. “Hey, you can get Sven if we meet again!”

Matt and Shiro stared at him in confusion.

“Who’s Sven?”

As Lance, Pidge and Hunk tried to explain their transreality adventure all at the same time, Ryou sighed, rubbing his neck. As if being a clone wasn’t hard enough. Well, he looked forward to meeting his new brothers.


End file.
